Corazón de cristal
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Todos sabían de la inflexibilidad de Námo. Poderoso y recio juez que conocía el destino del mundo, sin intervenir ni cambiarlo. Pero una visita a sus Estancias rompería su tortuoso esquema. Lúthien clamaría por un acto imposible, y él tendría la oportunidad de su vida: decidir. Porque... quizás, los Valar no eran tan lejanos a Elfos y Hombres. Tal vez, podían sentir como ellos...


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Cualquier frase en cursiva representa el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

No podía evitarlo. Un nudo en la garganta atascaba su respiración. Hacía mucho que no le pasaba algo así. Él, juez de todo ser en el mundo, aquel que se anticipaba en silencio. Portador de las buenas o malas nuevas. Hacedor del destino de Arda.

En su trono, pensativo, Námo escuchaba el afligido canto de Lúthien; cuya belleza se podía comparar, en cantidad, a las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos. La hermosa hija de Thingol estaba ante él, suplicando por una decisión imposible: volver con su amado Beren.

Él ya lo sabía. Sus ojos traspasaban cielo y mar, sin importar la distancia. Era consciente de las penurias del mundo, desde tiempos que ni los mismos elfos recordarían a detalle. Hace poco había recibido al valiente guerrero mortal en sus Estancias, luego de su gran hazaña, por el rescate del Silmaril. Una de las tres preciadas gemas de Valinor, causantes de innumerables desgracias.

Un pequeño estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¡Irónica labor, la suya! Saberse capaz de predecir el futuro y permanecer inmutable ante él… pues era voluntad de Ilúvatar, y la respetaba sin discusión. Pero como muchas veces, en momentos de gran tristeza, meditaba al respecto. De haber intervenido desde el principio, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. No tendría a aquella joven tendida a sus pies, consumida por el dolor. Por la pérdida de quien tanto quería.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Recordó a su esposa Vairë: la mujer que lo acompañaba en su incansable atender, sin queja y gran diligencia. ¿Podía imaginarse una existencia privada de su compañía? ¿Concebía perder a sus hermanos y su bienaventurada tierra? ¿Tenía el suficiente coraje para contemplar la ruina de los Primeros y Segundos Nacidos?

Creyó entenderlo. Quizás… los dioses no eran del todo perfectos. Aun en su infinita gracia, sintió que el mismo Ilúvatar también le había otorgado un don: lidiar con su propia incertidumbre y, por unos segundos, experimentar lo que se sentía ser _ellos_. Como elfos u hombres… porque a pesar de sus linajes, compartían la angustia de languidecer en las sombras.

Tal vez no eran tan diferentes. Él podía ser templado como el acero, avivar su fuego interno y padecer el quebrar de su corazón, semejante en esa ocasión a un fino cristal.

¿Y qué, si existiera remedio? ¿Si, por alguna razón, a ambos no les había llegado la hora? En otras eras, ni lo habría pensado, pues estaba en sus manos hacer cumplir el orden natural de las cosas. No obstante, una inspiración más grande lo regocijó, al punto del llanto: en su infinita misericordia, Ilúvatar ya le había dado licencia para decidir, por medio de su conexión mental con Manwë, señor de Valinor.

¿Pero cómo? Él siempre era recio en sus fallos, le asustaba romper sus propias reglas. Sin saber por qué, su don de la profecía se manifestó y una tenue esperanza brilló para él. Era una señal de que aquella pareja, de volver a la vida, no erraría el camino. Beren y Lúthien le brindarían un futuro prometedor a sus descendientes y, por consiguiente, a toda Arda.

Námo, de por sí racional, se guio por su intuición y suspiró. Lúthien había terminado su canción y lo miraba, expectante. Ansiaba una respuesta, por dura o alentadora que fuera.

—No está en mis manos cambiar el destino de los Hombres, ya que Ilúvatar lo dispuso así desde el origen de los tiempos. Y a causa de tus fatigas, tienes la opción de morar en el Reino Bendecido, donde podrás recuperarte de tu dolor; mas eso significaría que Beren no podrá seguirte, pues está prohibido que los Segundos Nacidos pisen estas tierras.

Lúthien se llevó una mano al pecho. La idea de una separación definitiva volvió a aprisionar su corazón y se apenó: sabía del radical juicio de los Valar. No obstante, para su sorpresa, Mandos continuó:

—Pero he aquí otra alternativa, Lúthien Tinúviel. Y en vista de la gracia de Ilúvatar, quien todo lo observa y vela por el bien de sus hijos, puedes elegir una segunda vida junto a él, pero separada de tu parentela. Regresarías al mundo como una mortal, igual que Beren, sin ninguna garantía de tranquilidad. Porque Arda tendrá que pasar por muchas eras para librarse de la oscuridad, y estará en ustedes sobrevivir a ella… hasta que la Muerte, don de los Hombres, los reclame nuevamente y la unión de ambos no sea más que un nostálgico recuerdo.

—¿Junto a Beren, y lejos de mi familia?

—Es todo lo que el piadoso Ilúvatar puede ofrecerte. La decisión es tuya.

Un tenso silencio inundó las Estancias. Segundos eternos, en los que Námo aguardaba pacientemente. Lúthien permanecía inmóvil. En toda su larga vida, jamás imaginó recorrer caminos tan inciertos. Pero ahí estaba, frente al juez de Valinor, con un dilema que debía resolver. ¿Prefería muchas eras en reposo y soledad o una corta vida que le daría las más bellas e intensas experiencias, al lado del hombre que amaba?

Los ojos de Tinúviel brillaron: no tenía por qué dudar. Si era su destino sacrificarse por amor, aun dejando a sus padres y su natal Doriath, entonces lo haría. La compasión de Námo lo merecía.

—Elijo a Beren —concluyó Lúthien, recuperando la alegría de su espíritu.

Námo no tardó en aprobar su decisión. En poco tiempo, Beren y Lúthien emprendían su retorno a la Tierra, aprovechando el efímero plazo de felicidad que su segunda vida les ofrecía. ¿Qué sería de su futuro? Ya lo sabía. ¿Estaría exento de peligros? Obviamente, no. ¿Sus descendientes llegarían tan alto como ellos? Quizás.

 _¿Se sentía tranquilo?_

Námo respiró hondo y miró al Oriente, por una de las ventanas de sus Estancias. Su corazón ya tenía la respuesta. Había hecho lo correcto.

Con el amor de Beren y Lúthien, Arda tenía esperanza.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Saludos, muchachos! Traigo un nuevo one-shot. El primero que hago de _El Silmarillion_ , el primer libro de Tolkien que leí :3

Una de los episodios de la Primera Edad que me dio tanto pena como alegría, es la relación de Beren y Lúthien. Ese símbolo de lucha y sacrificio por el amor que ambos sentían. Y aunque la historia abarca este tema, yo quise profundizar en Námo, uno de mis Valar preferidos. Porque me pregunto: ¿qué tanto poder tuvo Lúthien para convencerlo? No creo que solamente su belleza o el canto. En lo personal, pienso que Námo tuvo motivos más fuertes, sumado al sufrimiento de Tinúviel… y en este pequeño fragmento, quise plasmarlo.

¡Ojalá les agrade esta historia, muchas gracias por leerla!


End file.
